


Pair Up

by Shizu6616



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: But whatever, F/M, Field trips, Lily forgive Sev, Lots of made up shit probably, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, No Bashing, Sick Severus, made up shit surrounding wizards and pneumonia, maybe slow burn, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizu6616/pseuds/Shizu6616
Summary: Dumbledore that in light of the war, that all 7th years should participate in cross culture interaction or experience trips, but the muggle world is very different from the magical one, so each student must have a trip buddy! Travel with the students as they experience parts of the magical and muggle world during their last year at Hogwarts!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a long time ago on ff.net but I hope to transfer stuff and finish it here!

Pair Up

Severus sat on the trolley looking out at the passing streets. He sighed, thinking about what the day had in store for him. It had only been two weeks since the news had been given, to 7th years, that they were to attend a series of field trips in their final year at Hogwarts. They field trips were to help the young witches and wizards learn more about the Muggle world and wizarding world through experience. So it was now that Severus sat with a rather smelly young Hufflepuff, headed to a Muggle art museum, while constantly being jeered at by the Marauders who sat in the seats behind him. Severus gazed off into nothingness for several more minutes before the trolley pulled up in front of very large ornately carved building.

Severus was brought out of his trance by the voice of the headmaster from the front of the trolley. Severus sat up, irritated and simply hoping to get the day over with soon, he listened to the headmaster speak.

"Now students, I do hope you treat this experience as a fun way to learn. It is the first time we are instituting this sort of program at Hogwarts and I am hoping the endeavor proves successful, so that future students may be able to partake in the activities you will partake in."

Dumbledore looked around at the students to make sure they were all listening; namely the Marauders who were known for their pranks and trouble causing ways.

"Now the museum has informed me that due to its size and the mischievousness of past students that they now operate on a buddy system. Therefore, each student has to have a buddy. The museum has said that they prefer the pairings not be chosen by the students, so I have allowed your head's of houses choose your buddies."

Severus allowed a sigh of relief to escape his lips. He was afraid that Dumbledore had paired them up and was certain that the man would place him among his enemies, but he was certain McGonagall would never allow such a fate for one of her Gryffindor's and Severus was glad for it.

"I feel that the buddy system is a simply splendid idea, and so your buddy chosen today will be your buddy for all trips this school year."

Dumbledore's statement was met with much groaning but he did not respond, instead reading the pairs for the trip. Severus only listened vaguely, as his attention was not needed until his name was called, but he breathed easier when the Hufflepuff beside him was paired with a Ravenclaw. He was supremely happy that he was not paired with the boy, who did not know the purpose of a shower or a deodorizing charm.

"Severus Snape," called the headmaster and Severus turned his attention to the man after hearing his name called, "and Sirius Black."

Severus felt his guts plummet and become very chilled and icy. He thought that surely the headmaster was mistaken, or it was some sort of a joke. He heard the git, Black, voicing his thoughts to the headmaster, only for the headmaster to tell him that there was no mistake and for him and Black to head into the museum. Both walked by looking rather dejected, Severus turning his gaze, which burned with such anger, onto the headmaster before glaring daggers at the back of Sirius' head.

The pair made it halfwayto the door, when Sirius stopped and turned to look at the bus. Severus turned around and looked at the boy with much irritation when he noticed the boy had stopped walking.

"Black, what are you doing? I wish to get this atrocious day over with a quickly as possible," he said to Sirius who was watching the bus.

Sirius ignored the boy and continued to watch until he saw what he was waiting for. James made his way off the bus positively beaming and Sirius fully expected him to head over to him and snivels to wait for Mooney and Wormtail. However, James seemed not to notice him and was completely focused on impressing his partner Lily Evans. Sirius saw red, positively livid that he and his friends had been purposely split up and he had been saddled with the git of the century, Snivellus Snape. Sirius turned around slightly dejected and Severus swept off without a word to the boy, feeling slightly relieved that James would most definitely not be joining them.

Both boys made their way into the museum and, for about thirty minutes, made their way through the museum quietly not really paying much attention to the Muggle artwork. Sirius found himself slowing as they came to several paintings that looked as though artist really enjoyed dash marks.

"What's with all the squiggles," he wondered out loud, "and why don't these painting move. Muggle are so boring."

Severus rolled his eyes at the boy and looked at the picture, he recognized it from his Muggle art class in elementary school. It was his art teacher's favorite picture, Starry Night, by Van Gogh. He looked back to Sirius, who was now looking at the picture with his head tilted to the side.

Severus sighed. "It was Van Gogh painting moron, that's just what he did," he huffed, "now lets go, I do not want to spend all day with you."

Sirius gave Severus a disbelieving look. "How would you know Snively?" he jeered crossing his arms over his chest.

Severus pointed to the picture description on a pedestal under the painting, before turning and walking away, his ears red from rage and the extreme want to hex Sirius. Sirius walked after the boy resisting the urge to hang him by his ankle with Severus' own spell. The only reason he did not hex the boy was because there were many Muggle children roaming about.

It was only a few minutes before Sirius found himself staring confused at another painting. It was a picture of a tree, but the tree, had many limbs that did not match up. He was ignoring the impatient Severus who stood to the side tapping his foot was wishing to be out of the museum.

Sirius looked to the artist's name, Anya, and read the description, but still he understand the picture. "She should used reparo before she started painting. It looks like she is looking at the tree through broken glass."

Severus rolled his eye yet again at the boy's ignorance. "It is supposed to look like that. It called artistic expression. The artist wants the viewer to believe they are looking at a tree through broken glass."

Severus nearly walked off again when Sirius called him, "Yeah, well, If you so smart, than what about this one, its called The Diamond Ring Effects. It is very colorful, pretty even, but it looks like the lumos spell gone horribly wrong."

Severus shook his head at Sirius, thinking that the boy should not be entitled to opinions. "I'm pretty sure it is suppose to represent the emotions elicited by a diamond ring, especially when it shines in the light. It is, as you say pretty and so are diamond rings."

Severus turned from Sirius and swept of once again but this time at a slower pace, as it was becoming obvious by Sirius' increasing interest in the paintings that they would be spending more time in the museum than he intended. The only reason Severus slowed was that if Sirius was focused on the pictures, he was not focused on making Severus look like a fool.

It was some time before they stopped again. This time Severus was looking at a picture that was seemingly just entirely monochrome. Sirius walked over to the painted and rolled his eye.

"This is art," he scoffed rolling his eyes, "yes, because yellow paint on paper is really art." He turned and headed off to look at another picture, leaving Severus thinking that the mutt that was Black really had no sense of what is meant to be artistic.

Severus turned and noticed Sirius rounding a corner, and hurriedly followed him, not wanting to be caught without his partner and receive a detention. The next room was full of photographs and Sirius was already looking at one intensely and much too closely.

"It looks real," he said, "An old lost sailboat, but what's with the water it should move," he said going to poke the photo.

Severus grabbed his hand before he could touch it. Sirius turned to him wide eye and they just starred at each other before Sirius snatched his hand away and moved to turn away.

"Unless you have a small Muggle fortune hidden away, I suggest you do not touch," said Severus pointing to the do not touch sign.

Severus moved around the boy and moved into the sculpture room. He walked right into the middle of a very nice sculpture that had a label saying to be careful. Sirius walked in and looked at him, his jaw dropping. A little Muggle girl walked over to Severus pointing, "look mommy pretty," and the girl's mother responded with a yes dear before moving on.

"Snively, youre glowing," he pointed out before giving he an incredulous look. "Why are you glowing?" he inquired.

"Stop calling me that Black, on I'll hex you into next week," he ground out while making his way out of the awkward looking shiny sculpture. "It an illusion, it is meant to make it look like you are glowing, when you are not."

Sirius nodded his understanding then quickly made his way into the sculpture, ignoring the hexing comment, while Severus made his way over to an empty bench. Sirius grew bored quickly and joined him on the bench, enjoying finally getting to rest his feet. After a few minutes an old man joined the pair.

"Hello, boys. Are you on a school trip?" he greeted.

Both boys simply nodded trying to enjoy the rest, but the old man started talking to them. "This is a great museum, always has been. I loved it when I was younger, even when I was your age." The old man pointed over to the corner of the room, "I remember when I was a boy there use to be a great big sculpture of Apollo, over in that corner." The man began to talk about how the museum once was while Sirius and Severus listened to the man drone on with only a quarter interest. It was not long before the boys found themselves being pulled into sleep, their eyelids feeling very heavy and there bodies becoming more relaxed.

Sirius found himself being pulled from him sleep by what sounded like a cough, followed by another cough. Sirius opened his eyes to see the headmaster looking worriedly at he and Severus. He took a minute to wake more fully before he realized there was something very warm lying on his shoulder. He turned to see greasy black hair cover a slightly red face. Sirius frowned at Severus' closeness, but frowned more at the fact that the boy seemed much too warm.

"Sirius my boy, I have been looking for the two of you for quite some time. Come now," he said reaching for Severus, "we have to get everyone home. Your friends are very worried about you Mister Black."

The headmaster removed Severus from Sirius and touched his head. Severus was burning up and Dumbledore figured it would be best not to wake him. He cast a featherlight charm on the boy in picked him up before making his way to the exit. Sirius felt slightly worried for his enemy, but quickly quelled the feeling. As he made his was to the exit following behind Dumbledore, he wondered just how long they had been sleep.

When they got outside, Sirius noticed the slightly pink and orange sky and felt his stomach rumble. "So much for short stories," he muttered and got on the bus with Dumbledore and sat with his friends awaiting the barrage of questions he knew would come about where they had been and the seemingly unconscious Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is checked up and it sparks a 7th year wide check! When he doesn't show up for classes for several days Lily is very worried and her distraction is noticeable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, but my writing has changed and what had originally been the 2nd chapter seems out of place and very rushed! It will likely be split into 2 or 3 chapters!
> 
> Silvanus Kettleburn is the care of magical creatures teacher.

Madame Poppy was waiting for them at the doors to the school taking in the sight of the flushed teen and frowning. He was visibly warm and shivering when she touched him, she could her his soft breaths where a bit labored and she wondered how long the boy had been sick. Still she thought it best to take precautions in case this was something sudden, though she had her doubts. Severus was never fond of the hospital wing, even for however he'd been in it, him and the marauders, but generally he avoided the wing. He was one of the students she saw the least for actual illnesses. "Take the students to the great hall. It would be best not to let them head back to their dorms just yet until I find out what he's caught. If its contagious we do not want to spreading through the whole school.

Dumbledore nodded, relaying the message to Minerva, Pomona, Silvanus and Rolanda, who had accompanied the trip to chaperone before they 5 of them worked to usher the students into the great hall checking each with a glance for any possibles symptoms. Five more students had been sent to the hospital wing to the checked in the next 30 minutes and the professors had the house elves bring food and a few games for the worried teens. They worked to keep them calm, despite there obvious worry.

Peter sat next to Remus looking at Sirius in disbelief as he tried to explain that he really hadn't done anything to Snape. "Guys really ... we didn't even get into a fight ... I mean their was the usual snark ... we will never get along ... but we were talking to this old man, he was telling us about the museum back in his day." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Then the headmaster was waking us up and Snape was really warm, all red and breathing funny too. He was fine and then he wasn't ... but I didn't do anything to the git."

James nodded, Sirius told the same story three times so far and most of the other Gryffindors didn't believe him, certain that before they were allowed to leave the great hall, they would lose some amount of point thanks to Sirius. The marauders were constantly loosing them points, but they also worried that if the four couldn't behave it was put a halt to the outing.

"I'm just saying, we are paving the way here. Trips outside Hogwarts are unprecedented and you four acting up, is the last thing we need. Seriously if we loose this opportunity because you get get along with Snape for a day a month ... that would be complete dragon dung!" 

Sirius frowned at the girl who chose to chastise them cutting his so hard he could have rivaled Severus glare, "I did not do anything to Snivey ... and if I remember you were laughing so hard you almost fell over on your arse, the last little prank we played on Snape." 

"I wonder what taking so long ..." another girl voiced looking worriedly at the other house tables and frowning.

It was nearly two hours later that Madame Poppy walked into the great hall, hurrying over to Dumbledore. The expression on her face was grave and Dumbledore ushered her out to a small staff room just off the great hall. The door had barely closed before she was shaking her head, "Severus has what appears to be a case of pneumonia, as uncommon as that is. His fever is dangerously high and even having given him fever flu it doesn't appear to have helped much. It would be best to contact his parents and let them know the situation and get their okay to move him to Saint Mungo's. For now he's quarantined in a private room in the hospital wing. The students that were sent to be checked are fine, one has the beginning of a small cold, but the Pepper Up should clear that right up. The other's were just a little worked up."

Dumbledore looked at Poppy, his generally twinkling eyes lacking that sparkle, "I will contact Mr and Mrs Snape as soon as I return to my office. Pneumonia is a grave thing for a wizard to catch and at just 17. Hopefully we have caught it in ..." He looked back to the door they came through and then back to Madame Poppy, "He spent the day of the trip, most of it with young Mr. Black, so it would be wise to check him first and take preventative measures."

"I will need to check everyone before they are allowed to return to their dorms, but I know what I'm looking for now, so it should not take long. We'll start with Mr. Black and move through the group one by one. I think it would be best to check the rest the Slytherins as well, but that can be done tomorrow as their won't be classes anyway. Thank Merlin its the weekend."

Albus nodded and headed to the door, walking out and waiting for the hall to quiet down as he stood at the front. "Young Mr Snape has unfortunately fallen ill with pneumonia and as a precaution Madame Poppy would like to check each of you before you to make sure no one else is affected. We will be calling you one by one after which you will be allowed to return to your dorms. We will start with young Mr. Black. Please head through those doors and Madame Poppy will check you."

Sirius frowned and looked at James with an odd expression before looking to his shoulder as Severus had been sleeping there before they had been awoken. He wasn't terrible sure what pneumonia was, but Remus expression made him more than a little worried about it. He rose and headed through the doors not returning. It took a little of thirty minutes to check all of the students. None at the moment seemed to be showing any signs of having pneumonia or anything that could develop into pneumonia which relieved the staff quite a bit. One student was bad enough, but an pneumonia epidemic could be disastrous. 

Sirius lay draped across his bed looking at James and Lily who sat on James' bed. Lily leaned against her expression worried, hand wringing the fabric of her skirt. Remus had explained that pneumonia while uncommon for some reason seemed to be generally fatal in wizards. Of the known cases, one one girl had survived, but she was rendered almost a squib as a result. Healer's were really sure what it was about the illness, but their potions didn't seem to be much help and it was like the wizards sort of wasted away. The all looked uneasy was Lily started crying and blaming herself, saying she should have checked on him in the summer, but refraining from elaborating. James' try to comfort her ... none of the marauders liked Severus and despite the werewolf incident the boy didn't deserve to die. 

Remus looked to Lily and gave her a weak smile, "Snape's a fighter. If he can contend with the lot of us for 7 years than he can beat this." His words were soft and honestly not all that reassuring, but Lily gave weak nod sinking further into James' embrace.

She smiled, though he eyes were watery with a few unshed tears, "yes before I know it he will be better and I will be back to exasperation at the 5 of your actions. A most annoying rivalry."

\---

Lily found herself glancing toward the great hall doors every so often her food mostly untouched. She wished he would walk through those door, but knew that wouldn't happen. A week had gone by and she hadn't seen Severus. She was very worried. She didn't know if Severus was getting better or worse, but she doubted it was better as she'd caved the prior day and gone to the hospital wing, but Madame Poppy had told her Severus was moved to Saint Mungos. They had fallen out two years ago because Severus had called her a mudblood and they just didn't seem to be on the same path anymore. Torn in two different directions. That didn't erase the years they'd spent as friends and Lily was feeling more and more frantic especially knowing he'd been moved.

She'd written her parents who were surprised to hear how pneumonia could effect a magical person. It was the oddest concept, more so than their daughter having magic. To them it always seemed magic made her more resilient. She was sick less often than most and never seemed to get a many cuts, scrapes and bruises as most, even when she constantly jumped off the swings as a child. They tried to reassure her, but there words hadn't really helped to alleviate her concerns. She'd written again last night, wanting to see if she could get her parents to visit Severus hoping maybe she would be so in the dark if they checked on him. She wasn't certain how his family would handle things, they were never a particularly close family and when they were younger she had been certain Severus feared his father, but he'd carefully stirred clear of really talking on the matter.

A hand on her shoulder drew her out of her thought and she looked to see James pinning her with a concerned expression, but she just shook her head and went back to her food. She tried not to think to hard on the matter, but was hard when you knew your childhood friend could be dying no matter that they hadn't been friend in a year. "I'll be fine James. I just can't help worrying ...," she dropped her voice, "Madame Poppy said they moved him to Saint Mungos. What if ..."

She couldn't say it ... what if what? If he died, if she never saw him again, if he never knew he was forgiven ... she was sorry. What happened was terrible, it hurt, but at the moment it seemed so minor.

James frowned trying to stamp down the jealousy that rose up in at first, thought it quickly dropped away at Lily's unspoken words. She had every right to be worried and he shouldn't be jealous. Old habits died hard. "Remus is right Lily, Snape is a fight ... he'll pull through." He gave his girlfriend's shoulder a light squeeze and tried to go back to his food. It was odd how this effected him. Lily's distraction made him jealous and he had to keep that in check, but he would support his girlfriend and he wouldn't fall back into petty habits. He wasn't letting the emotion get in the way of what he had with Lily ... she was the one, he was sure. If that meant that he had to reassure her Snape was okay ... even if it meant visiting the boy in the hospital than he was going to do it. It was slightly selfish, but one didn't grow up all in one go.

Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at one another and at James, before they looked to Lily. They didn't like Snape, but it was hard to see Lily like this and it would likely stress James out. They needed to find a way to at least help distract the red head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter! Poor Severus is in a time in the next few chapter, but things will get better! For the purposes of the story, pneumonia isn't a common thing for a wizard to contract, but it very deadly to them! Most do not survive getting it, so its a very serious thing!
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is kind of heavy, it will get more so next chapter, as we get a look at the happening with Severus, his parent, St. Mungos and the Evans get involved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets care from Saint Mungo and a visit from the Evans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is far from happy! Its a pretty long hospital scene, but you get introduced to the Evans. Sorry it took so long for this to come. I know its been a long time. Been going through a rough time with my life and severe anxiety issues, messing with my heart. While writing in not anxiety inducing, home and work were which made writing harder.
> 
> I did research pneumonia again, but remember to it not going to be totally accurate.

Healer Haynes stood behind the reception desk on the intensive care floor looking over a chart with a frown. The boy Severus Snape had been brought in the night before after Madame Pomfrey the mediwitch at Hogwarts made the call to move the boy as he had worsened and she reached the limits she had in terms of being able to treat him. He had stabilized overnight, but he had woken briefly, hallucinating from a high fever and calling for his mother. 

"Was anyone able to contact the teens parents? He is 17, but he is hardly in an condition to be giving consent to anything." There was more to that, but the words need not be said, they wanted to have the boys next of kin in case of the worse. Haynes knew the boy had pneumonia before he arrived at Hogwarts and now another week had gone by. He wondered how it went without being discovered because the boy was very ill now.

A woman sighed from beside him, "he is a half blood and so that may be the hold up, but it seems odd that it would take this long to get a response. Owling is certainly no firecall, but a week is rather ridiculous especially when the child is in such dire condition."

Haynes shook his head and started off towards Severus room. The had run tests over night, the result the same. The boy had pneumonia and it was wreaking havoc inside in young lithe body. He didn't seem to have responded to anything Madame Pomfrey had tried and they had yet to fully stabilize the boy. He walked into to the room looking at the pale child a plethora of apparatus' attached to him, spells running to keep an eye on his vitals. He set about taking Severus temperature making note of his rapid heart beat and labored breathing. These were things they needed to keep an eye on, but in the current moment especially the fever. The human body was a wonderful and complicated thing, but when things go wrong it could become one own worst enemy. His temperature sat still at 39.9C. It was still to high much to high and would explain the hallucinations. They didn't have much room for error with a temperature that high. He cast a quick cooling charm on the boy and was rewarded with a sigh, though Severus did not wake.

"Healer Haynes," a nurse rushed in frantic, "the patient in room 617 is having another seizure, the family is frantic and are insisting on your presence sir."

Haynes nodded heading out of the room with the nurse on his heals, "schedule an ice bath for Mr. Snape in room 613, he has a dangerously high fever and it does not appear to be responding to the potions. We need to get it down, its far to close to 40 degrees. See that it happens in the next 30 minutes, we can't risk it getting any higher."

The nurse nodded quickly and scurried off to comply, frowning slightly at the room when she walked by. They all knew pneumonia was basically a death sentence. They would do their very best to help the boy, maybe he would be the second ... The second to survive.

A half hour later found Severus jolted awake and screaming as he was submerged in ice cold water. He fought weakly to get away shivering violently and in the throws of another hallucination. He shouted for them to stop, saying he would drown and eventually begging seemingly unable to find his wand. It was 15 minutes before he calmed completely, settling in the water shivering as the nurses periodically added more ice. His temperature slowly fell coming down closer to a normal range. He was awake now, looking around seemingly more understanding of the situation and they hoped if he stayed awake they could talk to him, but at the moment he couldn't make his mouth cooperate for the chattering of teeth.

He slipped into a fitful sleep before they pulled him from the bath, temperature close to normal, so he didn't get to see them, but he sighed in his sleep when a gentle hand caressed his cheek, muffled words reaching his ears.

"Are you the boys parents," asked Haynes frowning with the Evan shook their heads.

"Severus is a friend of our daughters, they played together as children and attend Hogwarts together now. We have know Severus since he was about 8 or 9." Alexander looked to his wife concern in his eyes.

"Have his parents not come to check on him," asked Rose as they walked into Severus room watching as he was transferred gently to the bed.

"No, we have tried to contact them as well as Hogwarts has, but their hasn't been a reply. We know that his parents live in a muggle neighborhood, but that shouldn't mean no contact can be made in a week."

Rose looked to her husband frowning, "Severus parents have a telephone yes? I think maybe Lily had his number. I know he has called before in the summers."

Alex nodded, "we can try to find his number and give him a call, but if not we can see if we can go to their house. They do not live far from us. Owling might not work ... I think I've heard my daughter say that his father isn't overly fond of magic before."

Healer Haynes looked slightly relieved, "that would be wonderful and I would be grateful."

Alexander gave his wife a quick hug, "Im going to go find a pay phone and give Tuney a ring, maybe she can check the phone book at the very least. I'll ask her if she know his address as well."

Rose nodded and looked to healer Haynes, before moving over to Severus and tucking the boy in as he shivered. "What can you tell us? I know there is a confidentially clause but ..." She paused and sighed, "he looks so frail ... Why is he so cold?"

Healer Haynes knew he could say much but nodded at the woman who carded fingers through the boys fringe, concern ruling her petite features. "He's had an ice bath to bring his fever down, it was too high and we hadn't been able to get it down. Pneumonia isn't terribly common among wizards, but from what I've read with other cases the uncontrollable fever isn't uncommon. We are keeping a close eye on his temperature and his lungs." Haynes need pneumonia could easily drown a patient if not monitored closely. It they were taken by the fever, then drowning from the fluid in their lungs was just as likely.

Rose sighed and sat watching Severus, taking his hand in her and stroking his long thin fingers. Piano hands ... She smiled lightly. "Lily says you're a fighter young man and brilliant ... Keep fighting Severus."

Healer Haynes found himself wishing he could discuss more with the woman who seemed to care for the young man. This woman who showed up even before they were even able to contact the young mans parents. He wasn't even hers, but maybe this woman and her husband would be of some help. He had a feeling that it wasn't the boy parents that would be hurt in all this, no he was pretty sure this woman and her family were in for a wild ride the end of which might be devastating.

He shook his head and turned to head out the room because he couldn't think the boy was going to be another statistic. "Let one of the nurse know when you get in contact with his parents."

Rose sat in the chair beside Severus bed watching the boy sleeping, shivering beneath the blankets. She really hoped she would have good news to tell her daughter. She looked up slightly startled when Alex walked walked back into the room giving him hopeful eyes, but he shook his head. 

"Tuney wasn't sure and she checked Lily's room and the phone book. She said she couldn't find anything and that the Snapes aren't listed. I will look again when he get home and we can write Lily for the address, no point in calling if we can just go knock, seems like the best idea. How is he?" Alex sat down on the arm of the chair next to his wife and frowned as she explained what little she had gotten from the healers.

"Its not great Alex and the doctor couldn't tell me much. He's had an ice bath to bring down his fever, but otherwise I'm not entirely sure. I can see looking at him though, its not good. I don't want to leave him here alone Alex. He looks so young and so fragile. He's just a child, 17 or not, his parents should be here.

Alex nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment, "do you think maybe would could try the fireplace ... fire call, yes? ... try to call the school and maybe we can speak with Lily. It is after all an emergency. It would be the fastest way to get the information and I could head over tonight. I'll be right back, I'm going to ask at the desk."

Rose hoped her husbands suggestion was a possible solution. The wizarding world was so different, magic was amazing, but technology in their world just seemed like it made things easier. In there world wizards could thrive if they learned, but in there world, she imagined it would be hard for someone without magic. Lily said it happened, but her daughter could say how many wizards without magic made a life in the wizarding world, there was prejudice against them too. She sighed brushing a hand over Severus' hair when the boy shifted and groaned.

"We're going to figure this out," she whispered before panic seeped into her as Severus started to gasp for air and chocking. She jumped up and ran into the hall as an alarm went off near Severus. "NURSE ... NURSE ... He can't breath ... he's choking."

The alarm and her shouting brought a flurry of nurse, Healer Haynes hot on their heals. Rose went back into the room, twist the hem of her shirt as she trying to hold back tears has nurses and the healer rushed to relieve Severus poor lungs. She didn't understand what was going on, but watching them positioning the boy and tapping a wand to his back trying to get him to expel some of the mucus look painful. Severus continued to gasp, as he coughed and gasped. It feel like hours passed, but was in actually only minutes. When the nurses and healers stepped away Severus had a face mask of sorts which Rose assumed helping him breath. She gave Healer Haynes terrified glance as she moved to Severus side, the boy now awake for now and looking pained and confused.

She wanted to ask him about his house and his parents, but his eyes slipped shut and he seemed to fall back asleep. He didn't have the energy at the moment to be awake, only woken by the coughing episode. "My husband went to try to fire call Hogwarts and see if he could get Severus' address. If he can, he will go to his house before the days end and speak with his parents." She spoke to Healer Haynes before turning back to Severus and carding finger through his hair. She missed Haynes nodding as she sat down watching Severus.

It was quiet, too quiet, sitting there and she had to resist the urge to fidget, to re-tuck his blankets, to fluff his pillow ... anything to make him more comfortable when he seemed so miserable. It was too long before he husband came back and didn't look relieved. "I was able to speak with the headmaster. He said he's been to Severus house already and he was just back now. The man wasn't willing to come to the hospital and said Severus was pretty much on his own ... he ran away over the summer and his father doesn't seem to want anything to do with the poor boy. What's worse is his mother has passed, early sometime this summer."

Rose's eyes went wide, reaching for Severus's hand. "That's awful, surely he wouldn't want Severus to die. Surely he would want to make sure he gets all the need, would want him to get better ...surely ..." Rose felt tears welling up in her eyes. Some people didn't deserve to be parents, Severus was surely going through enough having lost him mother and now his father had forsaken him. "Alex we can't let him just ... he's getting worse. "

Alex walked over to his wife and kissed her on the forehead and gave Severus' knee a light squeeze. "I am going to call Matthew, you remember my friend from university. He's a lawyer and he may have suggestions. In the mean time, we'll keep an eye on Severus ... I know they had it out, but Lily clearly cares a great deal for him. Maybe we can find a way around all this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter, please review! I could use feedback as far a the Evans, and the hospital staff/procedures! 
> 
> Next chapter, Alex meets with Matthew, Severus never gets things easy, and we get a look in with Lily at Hogwarts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed and a plan has formed, but their are a lot of factors as to why it might not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason when I posted chapter 3, it didn't notify an update, so I'm hoping adding this chapter will do so! Two for one! Go back and read 3 if you havent, it was posted just yesterday.

Lily frowned sitting in potions, he eyes kept wandering to the spot where Severus would usually be, on orchestra in motion brewing with an efficiency even Slughorn himself lacked. It was a few days past now that Severus was in Saint Mungo’s and she hadn’t even gotten word from her parents. She asked the professors and even the headmaster any chance she got for news, but it was the same … she was told his condition hadn’t changed. Lily was certain they were trying to spare her and so she wrote her parents. She knew they were keeping watch on Severus was often as possible. Her dad had to work, so it wasn’t possible for him to be there as often as her mother.

She sighed, she really wished she could be there as well. She was praying although she had never been the most religious person, she didn’t really know what else to do.

“Lily,” Remus called cutting through her thoughts just before she dropped to much powdered griffin claw into her potion. She reared back, drawing her cloak up to protect herself, barely registering the protego tossed up by James.

He looked frantic when he pulled the cloak away from her and frowned deeply, “I know you’re worried for Snape Lils, but you can’t let your mind wander like that … okay?”

Lily nodded and turned as Slughorn spoke, “why don’t you head to hospital wings Ms Evans, lie down for a bit and try to destress. My goodness I don’t want to see you hurt … this has been a tough week … it may be wise for you to sit potions out next class I think. Mr. Potter, escort Ms. Evans please.”

She watched as Slughorn waved his wand and cleaned up the mess before trying to get the lesson back on track. James lead her into the hallway and she sighed leaning against him, “I’m sorry … I’m so worried for Severus. I’ve seen several people get pneumonia, but I never imagined it could get quite this serious. He spent a week in the hospital wing and he been in the hospital for nearly as long, but nothing … why isn’t he getting any better? I can’t help but to think, is it too late? What if he dies James … I couldn't bear it.”

“Lily, it's not all that common for a wizard to get pneumonia, let alone survive it. I don’t know why … don’t know what’s different … but he just have to hope that he’s going to pull through. I said it before … if he can go toe to toe with the marauders, then he can get through this.” James found it odd to be trying to reassure Lily his nemesis … no his rival … that Severus was going to be okay. It was a thought that crossed his mind frequently of late, but even more so he believed it and hoped it was true. He loved Lily with all his heart and it was plain as the sun in the sky that she loved Severus. It was the same love he held for his own friends, his brothers. He couldn’t imagine losing them and he found he didn’t want Lily to lose Severus, not completely, not like this.

“He’s going to make it Lils,” he said hugging her close while they walked. “If you don’t hear something soon, then we’ll go. I know a way out and we’ve passed our apparations test, a quick visit can’t hurt, yeah?”

Lily looked to him shocked, but she didn’t protest … it would be worth the expulsion they could face, she was sure of it. She could try to convince James to let her go alone, but she had a feeling that wouldn’t go over well. “Yeah … okay … yeah, we’ll do that … just give it a few more days.”

\-------

Petunia sat in the far corner of the hospital room, extremely uncomfortable being there. Her mother needed to take care of some things at home and errand in town, but didn’t want Severus to be alone. Now Petunia was sitting with him after a bribe and much grumbling … she hated Severus. Really felt he was getting his just desserts for starting all this … dragging them into the his world … stealing her sister.

Deep down she knew she was just angry, still angry to see her sister live this life, this adventure. Both Lily and Severus, while Petunia got left behind … a muggle. What an awful word!

She peeked at him, his breathing labored, he was clearly struggling and it looked painful. They had pain potions, but it wasn’t like their hospitals, with IV’s and wires. Spells ran the machines she assumed seeing no cords. She wondered how they kept him hydrated … or fed … snippets of conversations between her parents told her he wasn’t eating.

He looked pale and just so close to death’s door … maybe no … this wasn’t just … he probably didn't deserve his. She didn’t wish him dead … she was hurt, angry, jealous … but no one deserved to suffer like this. She missed her sister, she wished for magic, sometimes she wish they never met Severus, or alternatively wished magic didn't exist … but she didn't wish him a slow and painful death.

She looked up as her mother walked in, “... he dying isn’t he … thats why Matthew was over the other day.”

Rose looked to her daughter and then to Severus, “... he isn’t getting any better … none of the treatments they have tried seem to be working. Your father and I are confused, but there is currently nothing we can do. We want to move him … to take him to one of our hospital to see if it makes any difference … but we don’t have the authority and he’s a wizard … they didn’t seem to like the suggestion.”

Petunia frowned, “I’m never going to love all this … why are we the enemy?”

Rose sighed and rubbed her daughters back, “we aren’t … fear is a terrible thing, as good as it is for survival too much fear breeds hate and prejudice and a lack of understanding. Maybe they feel we judge them too … you have no real reason to really dislike this world and yet … you say you will never love it.”

Petunia frowned, but chose to ignore her mother in favor of watching Severus once more. It was like being disillusioned … maybe their world wasn’t as special as she once believed.

“Do you want to do home, dinner is wrapped up and waiting in the refrigerator.” Rose walked over to Severus carding fingers through his hair and frowning because the boy was too warm again.

“No, I’m fine.” Petunia frowned turning to look out the window, but choosing to remain.

\----

“Are you certain this will work? It can’t be contested … I just don’t … time is of the essence and if the rush can’t push it fast enough then he dies. I can’t let that boy die from pneumonia because his father is a complete arse.” Alex paced across his friends office thinking through the plan again turning it over in his mind. It was simple, but if they encountered the slightly stumble it could unravel.

“A transfer of guardianship signed by the father would be out best option and a doctor's report should help, but a rush on things. He’s still a minor which work in our favor … the only problem I forsee is how Severus will feel about it after the fact … he’s not getting a say in this. Its in his best interest, but he may rebel against that once he in the position to do so.”

“I will be glad for it and we can work that when the time comes, but first we save his life … I’ve just got to get a signature from his father and then you can push the paperwork though … once it's through then we move him.”

“Hopefully all goes as planned and it is really that simple … If we are truly lucky then you will soon have a son, hopefully a healthy recovered son.”

Alex nodded looking down at the documents, he and his wife had already signed. The papers with three more signature would make Severus there’s … it was a rushed decision and one they hadn’t even discussed with their daughter’s, but they would as soon as they got the boys father’s signature. He had spoken to the headmaster about his plans and Lily would be sent through the floo to spend the weekend with them and they would have time to discuss the matter at hand.

Things were just too urgent to think too far ahead, to worry. Matthew was helping to make sure they had all their bases covered. He looked up with Matthew spoke again frowning and nodding. 

“I’m going to go tonight. I will hang around for a long as I need if he’s not home, this signature is important and if he can’t be there for Severus, then he should at least make it so someone else can be.”

Alex worried about how binding the documents would be in the wizarding world, but it wasn’t really something he could discuss in detail with his friend and he doubted the man would even be able to reassure him any more with more details. Slipping the documents back into the envelope he gave his friend a hug and thanked him before setting of the change a handful of lives hopefully in the best way. Time to make Severus an Evans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Rose and Alex break the news to Lily and Petunia!


End file.
